


The Beginning

by yahootoldyou



Series: As Long As There's Light We've Got a Chance [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Marvel Universe, woohoo!! the first multi-part is up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahootoldyou/pseuds/yahootoldyou
Summary: “What time is this?” He asks and Obi-Wan shrugs.“Fourth,” he admits when Anakin just stares him down. His friend sighs, looking Obi-Wan in the eyes as he brings his hand up to stroke his cheek. Obi-Wan’s breath hitches as he looks at him.“You’ve got to stop trying to get yourself killed.”





	The Beginning

_Denied._

That’s what the paper says. His fourth try this year and he’s been rejected once again. He walks down the street dejectedly, holding the sheet in his hands that rejects him from the GAR. 

Knowing he needs to get his mind off of the rejection, he moves towards the movie theater at the end of the block like he always does. The movie choices are the same as they were the last time he marched his sorry ass there after being rejected. He pouts, deciding that the movie about the Jedi love affair is the winner, since he’s never seen it. 

He’s never seen it for a reason, but he doesn’t feel like spending money on something he’s seen three times already. The Jedi are who continuously reject him though, the generals of a war he’s desperate to serve in.

He decides that maybe the affair will allow him to mock the men in his head, something to sneer at, and buys his ticket, the young girl behind the counter not even bothering to look at him. He isn’t much to look at, he knows, but he feels anger rising in his chest that he shoves down. The girl does it to everyone, he’s seen her do it to men who would usually woo women with no issue. 

The girl is just _rude._

Nodding to himself, he goes in to the theater. 

The movie is, true to his original opinion, garbage. It’s a General and his Commander, having intercourse in a tent while their troops work outside. He rolls his eyes, knowing that its a cheesy movie for women in their teens who enjoy these crap love stories. He knows this, and allows the bad plot line to suck him up and into it’s universe. He finds himself actually getting into the story about and hour in, the Commander leaving the war after being falsely accused of treason. He maybe even sheds a tear for her pain, her General ignoring her completely and leaving her to handle it on her own. 

_“Boo!”_ Some asshole calls out, cupping his hands around his mouth. The movie plays on the screen, but all he can see is the man in the front, yelling at the screen, interrupting the story for everyone. He knows that staying silent is probably smarter, his stature small and frail, but he can’t. He’s a small guy with a strong heart. At least, thats how his dad, Qui-Gon, described him when he was alive. he resolves to stay quiet for now, he really doesn’t want to get beat up again. 

_“Boo, this shit sucks!”_ the man shouts again and without thinking Obi-Wan feels himself stand. 

“Hey buddy, if you have an issue why don’t you just leave?” He shouts back and the man stands, easily 6’3” at least. He internally swears at himself for starting something, falling back easily and running towards the exit. He hears the man chase him, feels the cool air hit his face as he bursts out of the back exit into the alleyway. 

“You think you’re tough, huh?” The man grabs Obi-Wan by the collar as he asks, hoisting him high in the air until he feels himself dangling. He huffs, knowing that he’s gonna get his ass kicked.

Again. 

“No, just a concerned citizen,” he spits out, some phlegm hitting the man square between the eye. He smiles, he’s at least always had great aim. The man drops him, backing him against the wall before landing a good punch across his cheek. Obi-Wan can feel his cheek swell as he stumbles forward, clumsily landing a right hook, but it doesn’t stop the other man who throws him against the wall, bringing his knee up to get Obi-Wan in the gut. 

He goes to attack the man again, but his angel has arrived. A boy in black robes punches the man in the nose, snarling as he does. 

“Get your hands off of him!” Anakin shouts, taking the man on. He huffs, knowing his friend is always only trying to help, but it makes him bitter. Anakin leaves the man running, his award winning smile turning towards Obi-Wan. It’s a crooked grin, Anakin hooking his hands under Obi-Wan’s armpits, lifting him from where he’s slumped against the wall a bit. Obi-Wan rights himself, brushing his legs off and moving to walk around his friend to leave. Anakin only laughs, slinging an arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders. 

“Oh, Obi, you’ve got to stop picking fights with people! You worry my mom sick!” He says and Obi-Wan grumbles, trying to hide the paper sticking out of his jeans in the back. Anakin, of course, sees him and snatches it up, dancing away with a sense of amusement in his steps, his friend quickly grows somber. 

“What time is this?” He asks and Obi-Wan shrugs. 

“Fourth,” he admits when Anakin just stares him down. His friend sighs, looking Obi-Wan in the eyes as he brings his hand up to stroke his cheek. Obi-Wan’s breath hitches as he looks at him. 

“You’ve got to stop trying to get yourself killed,” Anakin pleads and Obi-Wan lets the subject drop for now. He’s not going to stop. It isn’t fair that Anakin gets to run off and join the Jedi and the GAR, leaving Obi-Wan alone in their old neighborhood on Coruscant. Obi-Wan wants to fight, is willing to fight, it shouldn’t matter that he’s short, skinny, and has asthma. 

“Come on, I’ve got a girl for you tonight so you don’t feel like you’re third wheeling with Padmé and me,” he says and again Obi-Wan wants to grumble and complain. He doesn’t want some bimbo Anakin set him up with again. They’re always terrible, brainless, and lacking depth. His friend clearly has a type, which is why his serious relationship with Padmé was such a surprise given the fact that she’s none of those things. 

“Great,” he mumbles and Anakin sighs, ruffling his hair, and they make their way back into the city.

Hours later finds him stuck on a date with one of the blandest women he’s ever met. She rambles on and on about some theatre project she’s been working on. Apparently she’s a dancer. He can tell she doesn’t like him either, she’s been sticking her nose up at him all evening.

Of course Anakin brought them all to an event promoting the GAR and the Jedi, the last thing Obi-Wan wants to think of at the moment. Signs mock him all over the place, blue and yellow emblems of the Jedi Order along with the words that burn him most of all: _Sign Up Here!_

He sighs, knowing he’s going to try again. He can see Anakin keeping a careful eye on him, but he knows when he can slip away. They’re watching a video of Padmé impressing the crowd in a recorded message to the public. She’s preaching public involvement and support, something he knows she doesn’t actually believe in. 

It seems during war even the purest of senators can be bought out. 

He slips away, knowing Anakin’s attention is divided, but he realizes too late that Anakin has had his finger hooked through the belt loop on his leggings, his dearest friend being yanked backwards by his departure. Anakin’s eyes narrow as they meet his and he lowers his head to whisper something to Padmé and walks towards Obi-Wan, shaking his head. 

“Do you really need to be rejected again?” He asks and Obi-Wan huffs. Anakin… _doesn’t get it._ He’s never felt the need to prove himself the way Obi-Wan does now. Anakin is in the order, he’s in the GAR, he has everything Obi-Wan could ever want. 

“I have to try,” he says and Anakin scrubs his face with his palm, looking over his pointer finger at his friend with tired eyes. 

“And who will you be this time? Obi-Wan Antilles from Alderaan? Obi-Wan Ardan from Brentaal? You keep this up and you’ll get caught eventually! This is a felony you know,” he hisses and Obi-Wan glares up at the imposing figure in his view, his friend suddenly a threat, an obstacle in the way of what he wants. Anakin suddenly softens and he walks forward to wrap his arms around his friend. Obi-Wan brings his arms up to clasp them around Anakin’s torso. He smells like Anakin always does; oil, grease, and aftershave with a hint of mint. 

“Go,” Anakin says, his voice pained, “go try again. I’ll keep your date busy, but I wouldn’t expect a second one if I were you,” he jokes half-heartedly and Obi-Wan scoffs. He doesn’t want to see the young woman again either. He goes to leave, but Anakin grabs his arm. 

“I’m being deployed tomorrow morning,” he says and Obi-Wan’s world crashes to the ground around him. Anakin? On the front lines? 

“What… Why didn’t you tell me?” He asks because Anakin must have known all day, must have been waiting to tell him, “What were you assigned?” He can feel his heart beating in his chest suddenly, can feel his heart caving in. _What if Anakin is hurt and they leave him behind? What if he dies? What if he never comes home again?_

And suddenly he understands why Anakin has been so fearful for him over the last couple of months. 

“501st. I… You know I wanted to Obi. I just didn’t know how to tell you I may never come home again,” he says and Obi-Wan gazes up at him, feeling tears prick at the corner of his eyes. He reaches forward, taking Anakin’s hand and bringing it to his lips to kiss it. Anakin freezes as Obi-Wan lowers back to Anakin’s side with great care before spinning on his heel and leaving. 

He won’t leave Anakin on the field by himself. He refuses. 

And he refuses to say goodbye. 

_“I love you!”_ Anakin calls from behind him and a small smile quirks to life at the edges of Obi-Wan’s mouth. He looks back at his friend, his best friend that had been by his side since they were boys, and walks back towards him quickly, knowing he will lose his nerve if he doesn’t. 

He pulls Anakin’s face to his own, a promise if nothing else, a secret shared only now for the rest of their existence, and latches their lips together for a moment. Only that, only a moment, before he lets him go, walking away as quickly as he came forward. He loves Anakin too, more than he’s ever loved anyone else ever. Anakin’s shock is nearly palpable, but Obi-Wan doesn’t turn back. 

He will do what it takes to keep Anakin safe. For his family, his mom and his friends. For Padmé and the family he knows they want to start. Obi-Wan walks towards the tent where he feels his life may change. He has a good feeling about this time. 

He walks in, writing the name _Ben Kenobi_ on the sheet in front of him. He’s only ever changed his last name, maybe he should just be Ben Kenobi, cousin of Obi-Wan Kenobi, native to Stewjon, but raised on the urban planet of Coruscant. He smiles, it isn’t far from the truth. 

He could be Ben. Ben could work. 

He’s lead to the back where he’ll be checked out by a doctor soon. He’s done this four times already, this is the fifth, but the short man that comes through the curtain gives him hope too. 

“Hello, Mr… Kenobi?” he asks and Obi-Wan nods, sticking out his hand. 

“Hi! Yeah, call me Ben,” he says and the doctor smiles and nods. The man has funky looking ears, hair sticking out of them, and just tufts of hair all over his head. His eyes are small and weirdly shaped, his voice ancient sounding. He claims to be a doctor, but his robes claim he is Jedi. Obi-Wan fidgets in his seat uncomfortably. 

“I’m Dr. Yoda. So, you want to go into space, kill some Separatists,” he says and Obi-Wan blinks, he doesn’t quite know how to answer the odd man. 

“Where are you from?” He asks instead and the doctor laughs, avoiding the question. 

“No,” he nearly giggles, “where are you from? Is it Coruscant? Stewjon? Alderaan? Bertaal? Five exams and five different origin stories-“

“That might not be the right file,” he interrupts before he can stop himself, the fear and anxiety overcoming him for a moment. 

“It’s not the exams I’m interested in, Mr. Kenobi. It’s the five tries,” Dr. Yoda says nonchalantly, looking down at the file in his hand before flipping it closed, “but you didn’t answer my question. Do you want to kill Separatists?” Obi-Wan pauses, unsure of how to proceed. 

“Is this a test?” He asks without thinking, the Jedi doctor laughing a bit as he waddles over to a chair and sits down. 

The doctor giggles and then becomes serious, looking Obi-Wan in the eye and saying, “Yes.” His tone is completely serious, no joking amusement hiding there in his tone like it has been this entire conversation. Suddenly, Obi-Wan is nervous again. 

“I don’t want to kill anyone,” he blurts before thinking, “I don’t like bullies. I don’t care where they’re from.” He doesn’t know if he passed, but the doctor looks him over for a moment, clearly pondering something. 

“Well,” he says after a couple of minutes deep in thought, “there are already so many big men fighting this war... Perhaps what we need now is the little guy.” Obi-Wan gapes in surprise, quickly shutting his mouth and following the doctor out of the curtained section. 

“I can offer you a chance. Just a chance, Mr. Kenobi. _Obi-Wan_ Kenobi,” he clarifies and opens the file to stamp the paper. 

“I’ll take it,” he says, remembering his promise to Anakin. 

“Good. So, where is the little guy from? Actually?” He asks and Obi-Wan smiles, looking down at his feet, remembering times in his apartment with Anakin and his mother after his father passed away. 

“Stewjon, Sir, but I was raised here on Coruscant,” he says and the doctor laughs. He hands Obi-Wan the file, heading out of the tent once and for all. 

“Congratulations, trooper,” the odd man says, “may the force be with you.”

Obi-Wan looks down at the file, seeing the stamp that means he’s passed and can go to bootcamp and finally, for the first time in so long, he doesn’t feel stuck. 

_I’ll protect you, Anakin._

_You’ll see._

**Author's Note:**

> and the first chapter for the first multi-chapter part of this series is up! let me know what you thought of our good friend Obi-Wan as steve rogers and any ideas you have for the au i'd love to hear! thank you for reading!


End file.
